Andrew Carr, LLC - Season 2017
The fourth season of the YouTube channel Andrew Carr, LLC began on January 13, 2017 and was completed on December 31, 2017, with 93 videos being produced. # "Destroy The Castle Tower (Episode 6) - Happy New Scenes" # "Destroy The Castle Tower (Episode 7) - Return of the God of the Mallet" # "Destroy The Castle Tower (SEASON 1 FINALE) - Is It The End?" # "Exploring Weird and Exotic Fruits and Vegetables - Black Velvet Apricots" # "Tommy Wiseau Vlogs - Episode 6" # "Exploring Weird and Exotic Fruits and Vegetables - Starfruit" # "Q&A Saturday with Andrew - Episode 8" # "Happy Valentine's Day from Andrew Carr, LLC" # "The Kid Who Can Not Open a Soda Can" # "Exploring Weird and Exotic Fruits and Vegetables - Papaya" # "The Kid Who Can Not Open a Soda Can 2" # "The Kid Who Can Not Open a Soda: The Final Chapter" # "Exploring Weird and Exotic Fruits and Vegetables - Passion Fruit" # "Q&A Saturday with Andrew - Episode 9" # "Humping Disorder" # "Sexy Kneecaps Ad" # "Mason Fails: Weaponry Edition" # "Mason Fails: Weaponry Edition Deleted Scene" # "Destroy The Castle Tower: Annihilation Trailer" # "Destroy The Castle Tower: Annihilation (Episode 1) - The Hurricanes of Destruction" # "Attack of the Leprechaun - Beginning" (+18 unlisted choice videos) # "Destroy The Castle Tower: Annihilation (Episode 2) - Attack of the Boo-Boo" # "Exploring Weird and Exotic Fruits and Vegetables - Pummelo" # "Destroy The Castle Tower: Annihilation (Episode 3) - Nerfed Up!" # "Q&A Saturday with Andrew - Episode 10" # "William Tries Cherry Zotz" # "Destroy The Castle Tower: Annihilation (Episode 4) - The Ramp of Epicness" # "Mason Fails: Sophisticated Edition" # "Destroy The Castle Tower: Annihilation (SEASON 2 FINALE) - Sculpturistic!" # "William Plays Can Your Pet" # "Destroy The Castle Tower: On The Run Trailer" # "Tommy Wiseau Vlogs - Episode 7" # "Andrew's Soda Reviews - Mtn. Dew DEW.S.A." # "Destroy The Castle Tower: On The Run (Episode 1) - Lego Attack!" # "The Mr. Grub Show - Episode 6 (part 2)" # "Destroy The Castle Tower: On The Run (Episode 2) - FANtastic!" # "Destroy The Castle Tower: On The Run (Episode 3) - The Return of an Old Friend" # "Destroy The Castle Tower: On The Run (Episode 4) - Destroy The Castle Plower" # "Destroy The Castle Tower: On The Run (SERIES FINALE) - The End (for real...)" # "Andrew's Candy Reviews - Strawberry Double Feature" # "Mason Fails: Video Game Edition" # "Andrew's Candy Reviews - Caramel M&M's" # "Drill Sergeant Mason's Tower Destruction Unit Trailer" # "Drill Sergeant Mason's Tower Destruction Unit (Mission 1) - Operation: Frisbee" # "Exploring Weird and Exotic Fruits and Vegetables - Ataulfo Mango" # "Drill Sergeant Mason's Tower Destruction Unit (Mission 2) - Operation: Croquet Mallet" # "Drill Sergeant Mason's Tower Destruction Unit (Mission 3) - Operation: Stealth Mission" # "Drill Sergeant Mason's Tower Destruction Unit (Mission 4) - Operation: Airship" # "420 Time" # "Drill Sergeant Mason's Tower Destruction Unit (Mission 5) - Operation: Dodge and Deflect" # "Drill Sergeant Mason's Tower Destruction Unit (Season Finale) - Operation: Cluster Attack" # "Q&A Saturday with Andrew - Episode 11" # "Drill Sergeant Mason's Tower Destruction Unit: Season 2 Trailer" # "Drill Sergeant Mason's Tower Destruction Unit: Season 2 (Mission 1) - Operation: Bleem!" # "The basics and history of algebra" # "Drill Sergeant Mason's Tower Destruction Unit: Season 2 (Mission 2) - Operation: Explosion" # "Drill Sergeant Mason's Tower Destruction Unit: Season 2 (Mission 3) - Operation: Jackie Chan" # "Drill Sergeant Mason's Tower Destruction Unit: Season 2 (Mission 4) - Operation: Kick" # "Andrew's Candy Reviews - Maltesers" # "Drill Sergeant Mason's Tower Destruction Unit: Season 2 (Mission 5) - Operation: Wall" # "Drill Sergeant Mason's Tower Destruction Unit: Season 2 (Mission 6) - Operation: Go-Kart" # "Andrew's Soda Reviews - Crystal Pepsi" # "Andrew's Candy Reviews Follow Up - Maltesers vs. Whoppers" # "Drill Sergeant Mason's Tower Destruction Unit: Season 2 (Season Finale) - Operation: Soccer Ball" # "Andrew's Candy Reviews - Halloween M&M's Double Feature" # "Exploring Weird and Exotic Fruits and Vegetables - Cherimoya" # "Drill Sergeant Mason's Fortress Infiltration Unit (Mission 1) - Operation: Treehouse" # "Santa's Strange Visitors (Uncut)" # "Drill Sergeant Mason's Fortress Infiltration Unit (Mission 2) - Operation: Hammock" # "Drill Sergeant Mason's Fortress Infiltration Unit (Mission 3) - Operation: Inspector" # "Drill Sergeant Mason's Fortress Infiltration Unit (Mission 4) - Operation: Outpost" # "The Series of Cued Speech with Max Tucker (Episode 1) - History and Hand Shapes" (More episodes are planned.) # "Destroy The Castle Tower: The Lost Episodes (Series Anniversary Special)" (A 'Destroy The Castle Tower' movie is being planned.) # "Drill Sergeant Mason's Fortress Infiltration Unit (Mission 5) - Operation: Heavy" # "Mason Fails: Holiday Edition" # "Drill Sergeant Mason's Fortress Infiltration Unit (Mission 6) - Operation: Blackout (Part 1)" # "Santa's Strange Visitors (Edited)" # "Tommy Wiseau Vlogs - Episode 8" # "Cadet Sucks at Scouting" # "12 Days of Andsmas - Day 1: Uncle Loki's (Nerf) Gun Arsenal, Part 1" # "12 Days of Andsmas - Day 2: Uncle Loki's (Nerf) Gun Arsenal, Part 2" # "12 Days of Andsmas - Day 3: The Cussing Chef 2" # "12 Days of Andsmas - Day 4: Andrew, William and Loki's 300" # "12 Days of Andsmas - Day 5: Andrew's Candy Reviews (Sour Patch Watermelon)" # "12 Days of Andsmas - Day 6: Cole Presents The Movie Option" # "Drill Sergeant Mason's Fortress Infiltration Unit (Season Finale) - Operation: Blackout (Part 2)" # "12 Days of Andsmas - Day 7: Darth Mason and Larry The Stupid Clone Trooper" # "12 Days of Andsmas - Day 8: Mozart v Beethoven: Dawn of Music" # "12 Days of Andsmas - Day 9: The Wild Andrew" # "12 Days of Andsmas - Day 10: Andrew Carr as Indiana Jones" # "12 Days of Andsmas - Day 11: Rudolph The Red-Nosed Killer (song)" # "12 Days of Andsmas - Day 12: Have Yourself a Merry Cthulhu Christmas (song)" # "Drill Sergeant Mason At War! - Official Trailer"